Naruto: Galactic Commando
by x1griff1x
Summary: I do not own Star War or Naruto / What would happen if Naruto was saved by Kyuubi but instead got teleported to a different Galaxy? Major cross over with episode 2&3
1. I go POOF!

This is my first Naruto/Star Wars Xover. Will probably bomb big time but hope you enjoy.

Please refrain from destroying my small amount pride.

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto or Star Wars

Naruto: Galactic Commando

Chapter 1

Uzumaki Naruto was a regular five year-old child, well as normal as Jinchurriki go. We find our little blonde laying in an alley after a nasty beating, but he isn't in his body, no, he is in his mind.

Naruto looked around; it looked like the alley he was just in except there was water to his ankles. Slowly standing up he started to think, '_why do they always attack me? Why...why, why, why!?_' his musings was cut short when he heard a booming voice echo through the sewer.

"**Hurry up kit, we don't have much time,**" Naruto started to shiver from how dark the voice sounded, but he still followed to where the voice echoed from.

He turned into a large room where a huge gate with a paper and the Kanji for 'seal' on it. That's when he saw huge blood red eyes. Looking up he felt the power coming from the thing, he barely was able to stutter out, "_w-who ar-are y-you?"_

The eyes shone with amusement then turned serious, "**Kit, I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune!**" he saw the fear go through the kid when he continued, "**but anyways, the reason I called you here is because your dying but they hid your body, the only way to save you is teleport you, but there is only way for this to work and I need your help, hurry we don't have much time.**"

Naruto mind was racing; he had the Kyuubi no Kitsune in him? He was dying? There was only one way to save him? Slowly looking at Kyuubi he nodded and said, "_What do I have to do?_"

"**When I say you need to tear off the seal n the gate, when I do it should teleport you…but I might get absorbed into you, so ill cease to exist…so you will get all my power and my knowledge…**" he said with a growl, seriously why was the only way to keep on living was being absorbed.

Naruto thought for a second then walked up to the gate and waited, "_im ready when ever you are Kyuubi-sama_"

Kyuubi was shocked that he would even do it; he started to set it up hen he said, "**Pull NOW!**"

Naruto pulled the paper off and the gates and felt a rush of power and images of different planets and dimensions kept flashing through his head, Languages, and info on the Galaxy. When it stops he felt a tug when everything went black.

==== (outside of Naruto's Mind) ====

Naruto's body started to shake and twitch with the information growing through his mind, with the power going through him, he started to change, his body started to grow from the 3'7" to 4'6" muscles started to form, his whiskers darkened a bit then there was flash of white light and he was gone.

==== (Jedi Temple / Coruscant) ====

Yoda was walking along side Mace Windu and Obi-Wan Kenobi, when he felt a ripple through the force dropping his cane he fell to his knees; but Mace and Obi-Wan felt it too.

Obi-Wan spoke first, "Master Yoda, what was that?" he said a little pale.

"Ripple through the force it was, something changed has it." Yoda said standing back up.

"Watch out for times ahead, Obi-Wan, continue training young Skywalker," Said Mace walking towards the Council Chamber followed by Yoda.

==== (Kamino / Topica City / Jango Fett Room) ====

Jango Fett was just finished packing away what he move into his room, then he thought back on how he was contacted by the republic to help make clones. Well now at least now they already got the DNA so they got all that started. He was about to leave when he saw a flash of white light; grabbing his blaster pistol he ducked behind his couch, but he stopped when he heard a small whimper.

Poking his head over the edge he saw a kid with blonde hair bleeding from multiple wounds over his body, flicking up his com set he said, "Taun We, I need your best medicals here ASAP, I got a kid in here who looks like he was just mauled by a Nexu."

There was a pause when a feminine voice replied, "they are on their way there Mr. Fett, please come to my office so you can tell me what happened."

He clicked off his COM set when his door opened revealing three white/blue humanoid carrying a Hover Stretcher. They each nodded to Jango when he walked past them towards the office. Walking down the white halls he kept passing numerous Kaminoans. Then he walked up to a white door passing his hand over the identification pad.

Walking through the door he saw Taun We, the only difference from the others was she had a type of head necklace on. Walking up in front of the desk he waited for here to speak. She finished scrolling the HoloPad and looked up at Jango then said, "Mr. Jango why was there a child in a near death like state in your room?"

"I really don't know Director We, I was just finished placing my equipment when I saw a white flash, at first I thought there was an assassin, so I grabbed my pistols and ducked behind my couch when I was about to fire I heard whimper, When I looked it was the kid." Jango said.

She was quiet for a minute or so when she spoke, "well I just got the information on his injuries and some medical records, but none of his DNA matches any known being in the archives."

Jango contemplated for a second then said, "Well whats up in his medical file?"

What age would you say he is from what you saw of him?" she questioned

"Well I have to say maybe around 8 or 10, why?" Asked Jango a little confused.

"from our growth reports it says he is five…his left leg and both his arms were broken in several places when they first got to him, but now there is only hair line fractures where the breaks were. He had lacerations across his body, but now they are only scaring. His healing can almost be called Regeneration. But he has body of a 10 year old child," stated Taun We.

Jango was stunned; his body seems to be made to be a warrior, that's when his thoughts started to go into hyper drive, "is he awake yet?"

She was about to answer no when there was a beeping noise turning on her monitor a Kaminoan head appeared, "Director We, the child has awoken."

"Thank you Ceraul, ill be there in a moment," The Man named Ceraul nodded and the screen clicked off.

"Well there is your answer Mr. Fett," she said while standing up she started to walk towards the door when Jango said, "do you recall you wanting me to personally train a batch of Clones?"

She paused then turned and said, "Yes I do, do you have a request?" with a knowing twinkle in her eye.

"well since he isn't a clone he already has free thought and from what you told me he would make a excellent soldier, how about I start training him, then when he is 10, we can move him to the commander program, then when he turns 12 we can give him the specialize commando training until he his 18 and put him as a team leader where ever you see fit," Said Jango thinking of the possibilities.

Taun We thought for a second, it seemed like a good idea, she came to her decision, "alright but only if he wants to." With that she left the office followed by Jango walking through the City; Taun We kept on getting small bows, when they arrived at the medical bay, they found the child being quiet his eyes cut from Taun We to Jango.

They each looked at the other for a second; when Naruto bowed his head and said, "im Naruto Uzumaki, where am I?"

"well kid your on Kamino, I'm Jango Fett the lady next to me is Director Taun We, what were you doing in my room and how did you wind up in this condition?" said Jango.

Naruto was shocked every ones look he saw so far haven't been hateful, he hasn't felt any killer intent; the only looks he got were some curiosity, and some suspicion, he wanted to tell them the truth but he decided he didn't want to ruin his new chance at life and said, "I don't know why I showed up here, the last thing I remembered was being attack by my village villagers, then I woke up in this room."

Jango had a sneaking suspicion that he wasn't telling the whole truth but decided that some people are left to some secrets. Looking at Taun we he guessed that since Naruto was Human that she was letting him do the talking for now.

"Well Naruto, do you have any relatives?" Jango asked but regretted it when Naruto's fell.

Naruto felt the sad memories of his village coming back shaking his head he said, "No, I never knew them; I don't think have any relatives either."

"Well…we're doing a program here do you want to be trained to be a soldier?" asked Jango.

Naruto was thinking, did he want to be a soldier, he could use some training. Determination filled his eyes as he jumped out of the bed and said, "When do we start?"


	2. I'm not your Regular Trooper

**ok i apologize for the late update, i know a few of you are waiting for the story to get up and go. i will try to update whenever i get some free chances to write, i have school then im trying to find a job so please dont yell and scream if it takes me awhile. but i hope you enjoy the story cause i got an idea where im going to go with this, anyways read and please feel free to review if you like it. flamers please refrain from your shit cause you are most of the time not even writers; if you dont like the way the story is or goes find one or write your own dont start a clusterfuck cause your whiny bitches...anyways sorry for that rant here his chapter 2!**

**(DisClaimer - i do not own Naruto or the Star wars Franchise so any random shit that pops up from movies, other animes or books not my fault.)**

Naruto: Galactic Commando

Chapter 2

It has been 13 years since Naruto arrived on Kamino. He grew to about 5'11" with tone muscles. He excelled in his personal training along side other ARC troopers, then when eh finished most of it he started the Commander training, then after two years of that he started his Commando training but he wasn't placed with a team he was trained two be a one-man team. When he completed that he was assigned the rank of major but since he was different, he painted his armor orange; he didn't know why but he liked orange a lot.

He was busy eating in the mess hall along with his three other friends; Rys, Neyo, and Cody, for some reason those were the only three he got along with, all the other clones tend to think he was out of order cause he was joyful most of the time.

Rys sat down next to Neyo and said, "I swear there training us for war but we're just sitting here doing nothing!"

Naruto laughed and said, "Yeah well at least when something happens you will be busy watching politicians all day."

They all got a laugh and a glare from Rys when Cody spoke up, "Actually were suppose to be loading up tomorrow at 0700 hours."

Naruto was about to speak when his com-link crackled to life, "Major Uzumaki, do you copy?"

Naruto pressed a button, "go ahead director."

Taun We paused for a moment then said, "Report to my office ASAP for a briefing" with that the signal was cut off, Naruto stood and smiled sheepishly and said, "Well I guess I better go find out what she wants, hope you have fun tomorrow!"

He walked over to the bin, dumping his food he started to head towards the directors' office. Walking up he slid his hand over the identification pad and walked through the opening door. When he turned the corner he paused seeing a robed figure with brown hair in a tan Jedi tunic and a brown cloak.

He walked up and stood at attention since he was taught Jedi were over all Commanders, "reporting as order Director!"

He saw out of the corner of his eyes the Jedi had an amused, then Taun We spoke up, "Uzumaki, Master Kenobi has just asked to have some battalions ready by tomorrow but he also has another mission that you would be suited for."

Naruto looked over to the man named Kenobi when his memory clicked that he was Obi-wan Kenobi. Taking a look he said, "What is the mission General?"

"Well Major, A Republic Cruiser was shot down over Saleucami. Onboard was Master Luminara Unduli and her Padawan Barriss Offee, that were sent for a negotiation with them, but we got a distress call from them saying that they were preparing for a crash landing and apparently there was multiple Trade Federation Battleships." Said Obi-wan

Naruto was thinking hard, how was he suppose to get on the planet to find them, then he had to get off the planet with probably two injured females, "ok ill head out after im prepped, Taun can I tae 6 clones, 4 troopers, a medic and a engineer in case? I'll take the Millennium Falcon since it can probably make it past the ships."

He then turned to Obi-Wan and said, "I'll guess and say you want them transported back to the Jedi Temple when we get them correct sir?"

Obi-Wan nodded, he needed to tell the council about this 'Naruto' he was strong in the force, he could get a blood sample from him when he shows up.

Naruto turned to leave when Obi-Wan spoke up, "May the Force be with you."

Naruto paused then kept walking and said over his shoulder, "and with you Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened when the door shut he turned back to Taun We to excuse himself since he had to hurry after Jango Fett.

==== (Naruto's room Armory) ====

Naruto arrived in his small armory in his quarters, donning his special Katarn Class Armor; he activated his magnetic strap on his back to hold his DC-15A Blaster Rifle. Making sure it was secure he did the same on his right thigh for his DC-15S Blaster, with that secured he activated the same thing on his left thigh for his DC-15s Blaster Pistol. Grabbing a couple thermal, pulse, and flash grenades, he picked up his helmet with the special tactical binocular visor. Putting it on he grabbed his DC-17m IWS. Walking towards the door he grabbed his pack with extra ammo and headed towards the hanger bay.

Walking up he noticed his 6 troopers he asked for, 4 grunts, one with the engineer insignia, and a medic, when they noticed him walking up he said, "At ease men, have you been briefed?"

All were quiet until the medic spoke up, "No sir, we haven't, they told us to meet here and prep for a retrieval mission."

Naruto nodded and activated his tags to see who was on his team, waiting for it to acquire the information he started to speak, "we are heading to a Saleucami, apparently some Jedi got shot down and it's my mission to retrieve them."

The engineer identified as 'Flex' spoke up, "then why are we here sir?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Im glad you asked Flex, you are here in case I don't return so you can fly the ship out of there."

He turned to the medic and said, "Hyul, you're going with me to find the Jedi's, since they crashed they're going to be injured along with what ever other passengers there was."

He turned to the last four troopers and said, "Pik and Nez will be the ships gunners if we need them, Nex and Caz will be the support in case we need covering fire on the way back; is that under stood?"

They echoed, "yes, Sir!"

Naruto smiled a small smile then said, "Ok then load up were leaving ASAP; Flex go strap in the pilots chair, we are heading out."

With that they loaded up and walked up the loading ramp, when it shut Naruto walk towards the cockpit, when he arrived Flex was just do the pre flight test, standing behind him he said, "everything check out Flex?"

"Yes sir, this ship is really in its own class, ill have us there in about 30 minutes," flex replied.

"Good call me when we are about to exit hyperspace," said Naruto turning and walking out of Cockpit towards the cargo hold. Walking in he locked the door and got into a meditative position and felt through the force for Master Unduli and Padawan Offee, he felt them then tried to open a link.

==== (Saleucami / Republic Cruiser Crash) ====

Barriss Offee was having a bad day, first her and her master get sent to a planet for negotiations, then they get shot down from separatists, and now they were having to wait for a rescue if it even comes.

Luminara was in a meditative position feeling out through the force when a male voice made her and her Padawan jump looking around they saw the holder of the voice, it was a armored figure that was blue and holding a aura of force he spoke again, "Master Unduli, Padawan Offee is that you?"

Luminara got her wits back and said, "Yes we are; who are you?"

the figure stood in a lazy position and said, "I am Major Naruto Uzumaki, ARC Commando RT-01, I am on my way to retrieve you for the Jedi Council, are you still located near the crash site?"

Luminara was shocked a soldier having this much in-tune in the force, who or what is he, "yes Major we are, but how are you exactly going to get us out of here?"

Naruto pulled out a Datapad and seem to look at it then said, "There is a clearing about 2 klicks south of your position, we have a special ship, is there any other survivors, and if there is can they walk?"

Luminara shook her head and said, "we are all that is left, the reason we were shot down was because the Cockpit was blown off thanks to a proton torpedo, and me and my Padawan are injured I cant run and Barriss cant walk right now we need some medical support but not soon."

Naruto nodded and said, "ok well I'll have the ship drop us off with medical support and some hover stretchers, don't worry ma'm we will get you out of there…we are just leaving hyperspace see you soon."

With that the vision faded Luminara turned her head to her Padawan and saw her wide-eyed, "well we are going to be rescued Barriss."

Barriss nodded silently then said, "Master who was that? He couldn't be one of the clones Master Kenobi told us about, he seemed…different"

"Right you are Barriss, we will figure out soon." She said as she got back into a meditation.

==== (Millennium Falcon / Saleucami space) ====

Naruto heard Flex call him over the com system, walking towards the cockpit he walked into the main room and saw Pik, Nez, Nex, Caz, and Hyul prepping he spoke up, "Nex, Caz, Hyul, we are dropping at the crash site, Hyul, prep two stretchers. Nex and Caz just carry what you need, understood?"

"Yes, major!" the three replied.

Naruto kept on walking when he arrived at the cockpit he said, "Flex drop me, Nex, Caz and Hyul at the crash site, and don't worry about landing we will repel down. Then land in the clearing two klicks south of it and keep the engines warm understood?"

"Yes sir get ready we will be there in 3 minutes," replied Flex.

Naruto nodded and walked back towards to loading ramp; he saw the other three already there and said, "prep for repel, and if things get hot I want you three to get back her ASAP if need be leave me, the Jedi are our priority this mission understood?"

There was silence followed by a quiet, "yes, major"

Naruto smiled and said, "don't worry there shouldn't be any clankers" with a cheery voice.

After he said that the ship stopped and the loading ramp opened up attaching the repels him and the team repelled down. Clicking on the com-link he said, "Flex, take her over to the clearing were clear, see ya soon."

"Diamond formation lets move out," said Naruto loading his DC-17m, walking forward the others fell into position.

Arriving at the edge of the haul Caz spoke up, "how are we suppose to get in there, when the door is under it?"

Naruto smiled behind his mask and pulled out a Datapad; checking the ship schematics he walked a couple feet to the left, he said, "Hyul get your fusion cutter out and cut here; Nex, Caz guard him while he does that ill scout to see if there is any clankers around."

"Yes, sir!" was the reply.

Walking towards the north he moved through some of the foliage, and then he heard the whirring noise of a hover tank, ducking behind a tree he looked around it and saw about 3 Trade Federation AAT, and 6 STAPs, knowning that they could kill them all he primed one of his thermal detonators'.

Throwing it towards the first AAT and saw it rolled under it. He turned and started to high-tail it back towards the crash sigh when a resounding explosion, looking over his shoulder he saw two of the STAPs coming towards him turning around he crouched and opened up with his DC-17m peppering the first droid seeing the speeder wobble then crash into a tree in an explosion.

The other started to fire with the mounted blasters, rolling to the right he stuck out his arm grabbing the droids leg when it flew past. Yanking off the droid he jumped on it and rammed his vibro-gauntlet into the head. Not looking back he continued to run towards the crash site.

He arrived to see an outline of where they cut, but it wasn't done, that's when Caz spoke up, "Sir, what is going on?"

"Clanker armor is on the way, I took out one and two STAPs stand back Hyul!" said Naruto walking towards the make ship door.

Hyul back up and got into a covering position with Caz and Nex. Naruto put down his gun and started to feel the force and started to pull where the door was opening his eyes the door ripped off, hovering it to the left he dropped it ignoring the amazed looks from the squad; picking up his gun he said, "get those stretchers ready, we need to get out of here ASAP!"

He didn't wait for the reply and walked into the remnants of the ship. Activating his light on his rifle he continued to walk through the ship getting closer towards the Jedi, opening the door with the force, he didn't even get to say anything when he felt himself flying backwards slamming against the opposite wall.

Standing up clearing his head he walked back towards the room and said, "Last time I don't knock on two Jedi."

He saw the two females relax when Barriss said, "im sorry, you kind of spooked me…"

Naruto waved off the apology and said, "don't worry miss, but we need to get you out of here some clankers are on their way here, I stopped them for a bit but not for long."

Luminara started to stand and walked but stop when her Padawan didn't; looking back she saw her struggling to stand.

Naruto strapping his rifle to his back, he walked over and picked up Barriss bridle style much to the amusement of her master, Naruto saw this and said, "we need to get you both on the stretchers soon, this is faster, unless you want to be carried to Master Unduli?" with a little amusement in his voice.

Shaking her head quick she started towards the exit followed by Naruto. They got outside and Naruto said, "Load them onto the stretchers and get out of here now!"

Three choruses of "yes sir!" and they got to work on loading the two Jedi.

The second they were loaded the whirring noise of hover tanks reach Naruto's ears. Turning he saw one entering the clearing, pulling out some land mines he yelled over his shoulder, "guys, get them back to the ship move fast don't wait up!"

Drawing his DC-15A zoning in with the tactical visor he sighted on two more STAPs. Squeezing the trigger he was rewarded with a droids head blowing off, prompting a crash speeder. Firing again he shot the other droid in his chassis knocking it off the speeder.

Slinging his blaster on his back again he took off towards the squad when the tanks opened up. Explosions from the main canons started to erupt around him weaving from side to side trying to avoid them.

He was almost to the small trail when and shot hit behind him sending him crashing through the trail. Shaking off the shell shock he kept on running, eventually the sound of the AATs quieted down running into the clearing he abruptly stopped seeing the two Jedi on their knees behind what seemed like two blue-ish droids with what seemed electro staffs, Naruto looking around for his squad saw the bodied crumpled not far off, '_damn it! They got the squad…I got to get them back to coruscant_' thought Naruto puling out his DC-15S he started to charge towards the droids firing his blaster one turned and caught a few rounds in the chassis, it promptly seemed to short circuit and fall to the ground the other jumped and rolled forward towards Naruto activating its staffed it swung at Naruto making him duck and roll.

Lunging towards the droid he grabbed the staff trying to push the droid, but it started to win so Naruto shoved his vibro-gauntlet into its head making it crumple from its processor being destroyed.

Naruto ran over to the two Jedi trying to stand and said, "we need to get out of here!" running and grabbing the two females by the waste he ran into the ship, dropping them off in the med-bay he ran back out tog et the bodies of the fallen clones.

Taking 5 minutes he laid the last body in the cargo hold and ran to the cockpit and opened the com to the med-bay, "hold on ill be back there soon to take care of your injuries just wait so I can get us in hyperspace," clicking off he slowly started to ascend into the atmosphere, then the radar started to ping checking it he cursed, vulture droids; checking the hyperspace coordinates he punched it entering hyperspace.

Un-strapping his harness he started to walk back towards the med-bay he stopped in the main room and unstrapped his gear laying it down on the table he walked into the med-bay looking at the two sitting there he slide off his helmet slowly sliding it off, he heard a gasp from both of the females.

Barriss saw him reach for his helmet and slid it off and gasped at the blonde hair and deep blue eyes that seem to penetrate her. Luminara was having the same thought when Naruto spoke up, "hello ladies, I guess this is the actual meeting, I am Major Naruto Uzumaki, Republic forces, ARC Commando ID-RFT-01; and to answer your question im not your regular clone trooper, "showing a fox like grin.


End file.
